What I am
by Sygel
Summary: She was accused to be the Grave Goddess who had the power to destroy all. The accusation is haunting her as she was cast away to another place. How can the Goddess of all Damned survive? Will she have friends or find a true love? Any help from family?
1. Default Chapter

Hey, there everyone, I have a story to share. However, this story has got no similarities with any Sailor Moon characters. Maybe the names, and the powers and some characteristics. A little from the plot. Perhaps a lot from other fanfictions out there. That is why I put this story up here, under the category of Sailor Moon. Feel free to review but if you would like to use my story anywhere elseif you think it's good enough do let me know before you do. Enough of crapping, on with the story. Send in some ideas, okay? Feedback with anything at all!!!  
  
Lotsa luv,  
ME!!!  
  
Sygel 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The tale started a very long time ago, perhaps when the universe was just as small as a galaxy, in a forgotten page of history, a syren from her world ran away from her home, from her wedding. Her beauty as the princess of her world was the dream of every male that existed. Her voice was much more melodious when compared to others of her kind. Princess Sygelea was her name.  
  
Many had asked for her hand in marriage but one by one were turned down by the princess herself. Her father, the Lord of all Syrens, became worried of his daughter's future and grieved over the fact that his beloved wife was not around anymore to help him handle the dilemma. The Princess had ran away from her home when she was told that she had to marry the Lord of the Sea and that she would not deny her father anymore.  
  
She came by the shore, just in time to see a huge ship leaving. Without thinking further, she jumped into the sea and made her way into the ship. Once there, she hid in the shadows while wandering around the ship. That was when she had stumbled upon a young man who was making his way to the kitchen for supper. Finding a place to stay for the nights of the journey in the kind man's room, she found herself falling deeply in love with him. He, too, had found love in the princess. Soon, their love was confessed.  
  
One night the young man bedded her. She told him of her identity and the reason why she ran from her home. He told her he was the son of the King. They knew their relationship of different races was not allowed for the fear of a superior race but they did not care. Princess Sygelea was to pretend as an angel with the pair of wings that Prince Vestre gave her as he bedded her. They were soon married and the young princess was bearing a child. However, when the Queen heard the princess singing a syren song, her identity was known.  
  
She was to be banished from the kingdom but the prince stopped his mother, pleading her for the sake of his child. Thus the princess was allowed to be in the Palace. But when she heard that she was to be beheaded after her child turns three, the young princess vowed that she would have her revenge. Although she started learning an angel's magic to destroy the Worlds, the maternal love for her child kept her from turning completely evil. The prince suck into her room one night and for the love and passion that was shown to her by her beloved husband she wrote a prophecy, saying that no matter how powerful the one who will destroy the Worlds will be, a close one will always have the power to perish the evil one.  
  
A pair of young twins was born; their mother became the Grave Goddess as she vowed to be, cursing for the existence of Grave Goddesses as the bloodline continues. Three years later, the Grave Goddess killed the Queen and took over the Worlds. She killed her husband too, turning completely heartless. Many people and creatures of the Worlds died. Some from torture, some from starvation and some from becoming the Grave Goddess's slaves. Another thirteen years passed, her children who could not tolerate their mother's evil doings planned to take action. However they could do nothing to stop her.  
  
One day, the Grave Goddess's daughter read the prophecy her mother wrote and confidence grew in her. The son lured his mother into Hell with the help of Lord Hades' grandfather. There, the daughter took her own life by using magic and turning herself into the silver fire of Hell. She did not want to live with the guilt of killing her own mother. Both the mother and daughter perished in the first battle of the Grave Goddess. Her son lived to tell the story. But it happened so long ago and so few survivors were left that not many believed the tale. The legend, the fable, the myth...remained as a mystery... 


	3. Fallen Angel?

Chapter 1 : Fallen Angel?  
  
"Your Excellency, this...this...girl here killed Lord Zeithes. I saw her do it with my own eyes, "Lady Casmy declared in the middle of the huge court so everyone could hear her words clearly.  
  
Everyone who were present in the court started whispering amongst themselves. Those present were nobles if not royalty. They came from all over the worlds to discuss this important matter. A murder of a Lord is unheard of for almost many millenniums now, for the only being who would and could murder a Lord would be the Grave Goddess. However, the existence of a Grave Goddess was of no more since the last one perished in a huge silver flame of Hell.  
  
"SILENCE!!!"a loud voice boomed.  
  
The court, which was once noisy with murmurings and whisperings, was still and silent as they obeyed their leader. Lady Casmy, dressed in a long dashing red dress stood with her head held high, towards a man who was sitting on higher ground in a majestic chair. A young lady in dazzling white-like silvery dress was kneeling in the middle of the court, silent as she hangs her head low.  
  
"What say you, Lady Ames?" the man asked the court advisor with his great voice of authority.  
  
Lady Ames walked to the front of the court and dropped into a curtsy before replying, "I should say that Lady Rayne here may be the long forgotton heir to the power of the last Grave Goddess, Your Majesty."  
  
Gasps and whispers shot up in the court at once as soon as the Grave Goddess's name was brought up. Casmy flashed herself a grin as Lady Rayne did not utter a single word to deny the awful accusation.  
  
"Lady Rayne? The Grave Goddess?" The eyebrows of the King shot up.  
  
"If I may say so, Your Majesty, many have agreed to this for they have heard of the legend," Lady Ames spoke.  
  
A younger girl ran to the front and blocked the King's view from Lady Ames, "Da-Your Majesty!!! I do not agree at all to such nonsense. Ther-"  
  
"Shush, Lady Caryna, do not interrupt the court session," the beautiful young queen who sat elegantly next to the King for all this while spoke up.  
  
"But, Mo-, Your Majesty, sis-, Lady Rayne's trial has no solid evidence against her. Please investigate further. There must be a scheme in it somewhere!!!Please think the situation over, Your Majesty," Lady Caryna boldly spoke up.  
  
"I truly disagree, Your Excellency, if Rayne is truly guilty and is the Grave Goddess, the land will be of happiness and paradise no more. The Grave Goddess is destruction herself!!!We will not let a Goddess like she to destroy our homes. Your Excellency, who else will give guidance to the lost ones non other than us?" Lady Casmy spoke up clearly and proudly to the court.  
  
"We shall not linger further, Your Excellency. The murderer shall-" Lady Casmy wanted to continue but was cut off.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!If we shall have to get things done immediately, we shall not delay with more nonsense," the King showed signs of anger as his voice boomed across the hall.  
  
The Queen looked at Lady Rayne, who had just looked up at her for the first time since the session started, with sad, loving eyes, holding back tears which had threatened to fall. She whispered something to the King and the court saw the King nodded in approval.  
  
"The accused shall be banished from this Holy World of Angels. She shall be placed in the Corona Palace of the Sun in the care of the Lord Apollo in the Solar System of the Milky Way until I have my final decision after further investigations of this murder," announced the King.  
  
The last word from the King left the court in whispers and murmurs. Lady Caryna winced. Lord Apollo, known as the Son of the Sun, is a Lord with many mistresses. He was well-known as he often takes in many beautiful young girls and ladies for his pleasure. He would never give up any beauty and would capture every beauty by charm or by force. Lady Caryna became worried that Lady Rayne was to be placed under the Lord's care. Sending a lady to the Corona Palace was like sending an angel to Hell.  
  
Some time later, Lord Warppe, trainer of the Guardians of the Time Warp, spoke up,"Your Majesty, how are we to be sure that Lady Rayne will not be of any trouble to anyone in the future? If I may dare say, Your Majesty, an awful threat it will be if she escapes and returns for her revenge."  
  
Before the King could speak up, the beautiful young Queen who has a beautiful and charming voice and has never raised it spoke to the Court with a firm voice instead, "Stripped of her powers, she will by me before her journey to the Corona Palace. As I, too, will not let anything happen to The Worlds."  
  
Lady Zecnoa, wife of Lord Zeckon, snorted at the thought of the young Queen taking care of this matter. The court glanced at her. Even the King had shot a glare at her thinking the Lady is nothing but trouble to the case. But Lady Zecnoa still looked as arrogant as ever. The King would have her thrown out of the court if she was not his sister-in-law. Lady Ames turned to the well-built muscular elder, "What is it that troubles the worry mind of the Lady Zecnoa, may I ask, Your Highness?"  
  
"Can Your Majesty be so sure that she will not turn into the Grave Goddess with her stripped of her powers? I do not think that Your Majesty can do anything to help The Worlds if there shall be any mistakes. I note the status that Lady Rayne holds in your heart but can Your Majesty bear the responsibility of the safety of The Worlds?"  
  
A protective husband as he is, the King was about to counter the Lady's harsh words when a sceptre was thrusted firmly onto the higher ground where the King and his Queen were seated. The whole court shook terribly by the impact causing Lady Rayne to look up once again at her beloved King and Queen. Once the court had returned to its normal state, the court saw that the Queen had stood up before them, holding a stern look which surprised everyone present at the court as no one had ever seen the gentle loving Queen in such strictness, including Lady Casmy, Lady Rayne and Lady Caryna.  
  
Using a strict voice she never has, the Queen stated clearly, "Lady Rayne will be as I said and be sent away from this Holy World of the Angels as soon as possible. I will see to it myself that everything will be fine as it should be. And the Lady shall be escorted back if she is to be found innocent as we investigate further into the case. Court dismissed."  
  
The Queen turned to the King and curtsied deeply as a sign of apology to her actions in the court. The King held the Queen's hand and the Queen rose. Together, the royal couple walked out the court to their study. The court had not truly recovered from the shock their lovely gently Queen gave them. Never before had the Queen spoken in court sessions moreover in a firm and stern voice. The Queen had even dismissed the court without the King's approval. However, seeing that the King had also taken Her Majesty's decision to dismiss the court, the Ladies of the court curtsied while the Lords of the court bowed as the royal couple left the court.  
  
The Holy World of Angels is a huge place where many big kingdoms and empires of Ladies and Lords were. The King and Queen of The Holy World of Angels rule all kingdoms and empires with help from the Ladies and Lords. The gathering of all Lords and Ladies in court was rare, as a gathering is only needed when there is a crucial case like this murder of Lord Zeithes.  
  
Lady Rayne shot a deadly glare at Lady Zecnoa as the elder woman still held her nose high despite ignoring the uncomfortable glare the accused gave her. Lord Zeckon touched his wife's arm. Lady Zecnoa brushed him away and stomped off. Lord Zeckon walked away after her. The court left in groups, discussing the situation as Lady Rayne was led away by a few guards.  
  
Lady Casmy frowned at the thrones although the King and Queen were not there anymore. Lady Caryna took a look at Lady Rayne as she was being led away and appeared to be drowning in her own thoughts. Soon, she saw Lady Casmy left the scene the way Lady Zecnoa had. Making up her mind, she started to walk out the same path the King and Queen had earlier.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Late evening on the day itself, the Queen had called forward Lady Rayne to the royal study. The King had decided to leave the place with Lady Caryna for the moment. The guards brought Lady Rayne into the study and went out after being gestured by and bowing to the Queen. The Queen faced Lady Rayne,  
  
"Sygel," the Queen called Lady Rayne by her real name softly, "What exactly happened, dear?"  
  
Lady Rayne dared not look up at the Queen, "I do not know, I was unsure of what I did and where I was."  
  
"Drugged?" the Queen asked shortly, holding Lady Rayne's chin up so she can see her face clearly.  
  
"I do not know, mother,"Lady Rayne whispered, "I do not know."  
  
"Very well, I had a talk with your father, and we agreed to let you leave this place and learn to live on your own as we get to the bottom of all this. Juno and Vesta will aid you to Jupiter, where you will stay for the time being."  
  
"But, mother, the Lords and Ladies will be able to track me down and knows that you planned a fraud," Lady Rayne was shocked, "I do not want you to be in any trouble, mother, do what you must to me."  
  
"Sygel, I know what to do, worry not about me. I know many despise me for what I am but I will not let anyone at all to hurt my wonderful daughter," the Queen smiled warmly and lovingly at the princess, "However, I will have to take away your powers so as no one will know where you are to bring any harm to you."  
  
"Do what you must, mother," Lady Rayne replied, "Do what you must."  
  
The Queen took a step back, she lifted her beautiful sceptre into the air and began chanting,  
  
" By the name of Queen Rayneus, of the Holy World of Angels, Princess of Syrens of the Atlanteus Seas, I cast away the powers within my second child,  
  
Lightning cracked over the palace roofs, sending shivers down the spines of many within the area. Thunder roared dangerously as a powerful aura appeared in mists of purple and silver surrounding the outsides of the royal study. The waves of the nearby seas arose dangerously high and lapping the beach with ultimate force. Rivers flow more rapidly. However, the Queen did not stop chanting,  
  
" The powers she was born with, The powers she possesses, Through training or practice, May they be woven away,  
  
The purple and silver mists seeped through the windows and doors, surrounding Lady Rayne. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the mists speared through the heart of Lady Rayne, causing her to scream in pain with her voice which is as lovely as her mother's but ear-piercingly high- pitched. Strength and inner energy flowed from every part of her body to her heart where the purple and silver force had taken over. The screaming continued.  
  
Outside, the King and Lady Caryna winced. It was the first time Lady Caryna had ever heard her sister cry out in such indescribeable pain, as if some invisible force was tearing her sister from the inside. Lady Caryna had badly wanted to storm into the room to save her sister from the agony and pain. She could not endure the thought of the pain her sister was going through. She glanced at her father, wondering if it was his first time hearing such scream of pain before.  
  
However, it was not the King's first time, as he had heard the same cry of pain from many years ago when the Princess Rayneus had let out her full shot of power towards a huge army of soldiers which was advancing towards her kingdom in the Atlanteus Seas. The King remembered the incident clearly as he was there when the princess was close to death after that. He had fallen in love with the graceful Syren Princess who was willing to give her life for the safety of her people and eventually won her heart and made her his loving wife.  
  
Back in the royal study, the Queen shed tears of sorrow to see her daughter in such pain. She understood the pain very well as she had felt the urge of all her powers being torn away from her body before. But it was many, many years ago...  
  
" May they be stored away, Away from her until the time comes, When they are being called upon once more."  
  
After a few moments of screaming, the mists seeped out of her body and into a blue bottle within the Queen's hand. The screaming faded. Lady Rayne fell onto the floor as her mother stuffed a cork into the bottle. The Queen held the bottle safely in her hands as she leaned over to check on her daughter. The King and Lady Caryna ran into the study to see the almost lifeless body on the floor.  
  
The King carried his daughter's body to the table nearby. The Queen sat at the couch, exhausted from the spell she casted. Soon, Lady Rayne's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly. She was still weak and shocked from the sudden pain she went through earlier.  
  
Lady Rayne sat up slowly and swung her legs over to the side of the table, clutching her heart. After recovering a little, she dropped herself on the floor, onto her knees, facing the King and Queen, and hung her head low,  
  
"Forgive Sygel for she has to travel alone in this journey planned. I will help as many people who needs it as possible so as not to disgrace my beloved parents who had taught me for many years already. Farewell, my father. May you rule this wonderful world prosperously and wisely. Farewell, my mother. May you pour your love and kindness over this marvellous world and be happy as always."  
  
The King bent over and lifted Lady Rayne by the arms. He brushed away the tears which had threatened to fall and gave her a peck on the cheek. Lady Rayne did the same and returned her father's hug. She then turned to her mother and hugged her as well, before planting a kiss on her mother's right cheek and receiving the same gesture.  
  
Lady Rayne then turned towards her sister, "Caryna, thank you for always being here for me. Take good care of mother and father for me when I am away. Take much care for yourself too as I will not be around for you anymore. Do not let Casmy make you cry anymore, okay?"  
  
Lady Caryna hugged her sister tightly, "I will, sister. Do not worry about anything on your journey. I believe in you. I will do all I can to get you back here where you belong. No one can ever replace you, ever. Take care of yourself too, sister, you must get through all this safely. We will all meet again, I promise."  
  
"I promise too," Lady Rayne replied, letting go of her sister. Lady Rayne dropped into a deep curtsy in front of her parents, shedding only a single lone tear, despite the pain of her heart being torn into pieces. Her silver dress flowed to the floor like water from a spring flowing shimmering beneath the moonlight.  
  
"Juno!! Vesta!!" the King called out with his great voice for two of his most trusted and loyal bodyguards. Two well-built man in navy uniform with a staff in their respective right hands, came in the door. They knelt, each at Lady Rayne's side. "Escort Lady Rayne to Jupiter immediately," the King ordered. The Queen just stared at her daughter's face.  
  
"At once, Your Majesty," the two bodyguards stood up and bowed. Lady Rayne stood up as well and dropped into another short curtsy before walking out the door, followed by the guards. The door closed behind them. The Queen could hold her tears back no longer. She hugged her husband tightly and cried. Lady Caryna walked out to her room as her father whispered comforting words to his crying wife.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Lady Rayne's dark mahogany hair shone under the sunlight. The light breeze carried her hair, as if the strands were flying along the direction of the wind. They were at the royal gardens. Lady Rayne lifted her face, staring at the two suns setting, nearing the horizon. Her matching dark but clear mahogany eyes reflected the orange, red and yellow light from the sunset. She wondered when was the last time she had stopped her daily training to take some time out and admire the sunset.  
  
Juno and Vesta glanced at the direction their princess was looking, both sighed as they agreed that the unfortunate lady added beauty to the scenery, but both knew they cannot delay for long. However, they did not want to interrupt the princess from taking in some last memories of the wonderful place for no one knows when she will return or if she will be able to return at all.  
  
Both Juno and Vesta recalled the day they met the young lady. It was cold and snowing where they 'stayed'. They did not know that the King was visiting the land, bringing his family along to play with the snow. The brothers were crouching in the bushes and keeping each other warm by snuggling together as their thin piece of tattered clothing could do nothing to help. They heard laughter and shouts nearby and peeped out.  
  
They saw three young girls running around the snow, laughing as they tried to catch the falling snowflakes. The youngest one, about three years old, giggled as a snowflake fell and melted on her nose. They were wearing thick furry clothes made with good material and it was obvious that they were a rich man's daughters. They looked innocent and carefree as they continued catching snowflakes. The scene itself warmed the young brothers in their hearts. They smiled at them, unknowingly.  
  
They hid in the low bushes for some time, eyeing the 'angels', until Juno gave a loud sneeze. The girls stopped what they were doing and looked around. A girl about five walked to where they were and pulled Vesta's collar, demanding who he was. Juno quickly jumped out and explained that they were homeless orphans and looking for a shelter from the chilling snow. The little three year old girl peeped out from her sister's back, smiling at them warmly. She held out her hand and tugged at Juno's shirt. Juno smiled down at the young girl before sneezing to his side again.  
  
The young girl giggled and took off her coat, wanting to give the small piece to Juno, but the elder girl stopped her, "You will catch a cold, darling." Her voice was full of warmth, concern and love. The brothers muttered an apology for interrupting their good time and began to walk away. Then, unexpectedly, a warm coat covered Vesta's shoulders, tiny hands putting the clothing properly. He turned to look at the elder girl who took off another piece of thick sweater and covered Juno with it, protectively, against the cold. Next, she took off her small mittens and handed them over to Juno.  
  
Juno stared at the girl, not knowing what to do at all. The girl smiled at him, still offering the mittens. Juno accepted eagerly. Next, she ruffled Vesta's hair, shaking off the snow from his head, then placed her hat on his head. Her younger sister did the same to Juno, Juno accepted her kind offering, although it was a little small for his head. The brothers wanted to thank them but a huge snowball landed at the elder sister's head, covering her whole body with snow. Another one came at her again.  
  
They looked at the attacker. It was the eldest of the sisters, she was laughing and throwing snowballs at the second one who had offered most of her warm clothes to them. Vesta quickly pulled the girl into his arms and covered her as much as possible. But she was already shivering from the snow that wrapped around her body. The eldest laughed some more as she threw the hugest snowball at them before running away. The youngest girl cried, seeing her sister being bullied.  
  
Juno hushed her and tell her they would accompany them back home. Vesta wanted to put the coat back onto the freezing girl but changed his mind when he saw she was soaked with snow already. Yet he could not pull the wet clothing from her as it was her last clothing. He blushed furiously, not wanting to think further, he asked where they lived, still not taking his hands away from her.  
  
She stammered the address, still shivering. Vesta carried the girl in his protective arms and headed to their destination. Juno placed the hat back on the youngest girl's head but she took it off and placed it back on his head, jumping as she did so as she could not reach his height. Juno laughed and stuffed the hat back onto the little angel's head. The girl gave a cute pout on her lips as she gave up her kind act. Juno smiled at her and took off her hat from her head to place it on his to please her. But time and again he ruffled her hair to rid of the snow, the little girl giggled every time he did that.  
  
After some time, they reached where the girls stayed. They went in and looked for a certain room. When they found it, they entered without knocking. Vesta immediately carried the girl to the fireplace and grabbed a nearby rug to cover the poor freezing girl. Two rough hands grabbed his shoulder, "Who are you? Have you no respect for the King and Queen and not bow before them?"  
  
Vesta turned around, shocked, "The King? The King is here?" Not bowing to Lords or Ladies was bad enough, but the King? The guard wanted to slap the young lad for his ignorance but was stopped by a loud voice. Vesta stood up and saw a man wrapped in thick and fine-materialed clothes with a beautiful lady who carried the youngest girl in her arms. Immediately knowing that he had almost lost his head by his actions earlier, he knelt in front of the couple, begging for forgiveness. His brother did the same.  
  
The young Queen smiled warmly at them telling them not to be afraid and soon the royal couple heard the full story from the brothers. Some maids were tending to the unconscious Princess Sygel, some called her Lady Rayne. Being grateful towards the girls for being kind to them, the brothers sworn loyalty and faithfulness to their King and Queen. Hence, working for them until now...  
  
Now...when they held the job to send the kind Lady Rayne to Jupiter, away from her home, away from her family. They did not have the heart to do so but they knew they had none other choices, not even the King. They could only wish her of her best and return, hopefully, one day, sooner or later. They had heard of the case and told themselves that they will help with the investigations for they do not believe the angel, this time literally, is the Grave Goddess.  
  
Lady Rayne turned to them, reflecting some light off her dress as she did so, just as the suns set. It was a beautiful scene that the brothers will not forget of their princess. She crossed her arms, hugging herself and looked up, silver light engulfed her as the light slowly concentrated itself onto her back. Just as quickly as the light appeared, the light disappeared, replaced by a pair of milky silvery white pair of silky feathered wings. The wings spreaded themselves, widely.  
  
Juno and Vesta did the same, spreading the wings their King gave them. Then, the three of them flew off into the sky. Just as the sixth moon appeared in the dark sky.  
  
Lady Caryna's glance followed the three disappearing lights in the sky. She knew that her parents did the same in their bedroom. Turning back to her bedroom, she sighed at her sister's unfortunate fate.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Lady Rayne travelled in the vacuum space without a single word. The brothers led the way. Nearing a moon, Vesta took out a key and chanted,  
  
" Guardian of the Dimensional Worlds!!! I, Vesta, guardian of the Holy World of Angels, Seek a path to the Solar System, Of the Milky Way, Please guide our way..."  
  
A soft voice was heard,  
  
" Guardian of the Holy World of Angels, Upon what reason do you seek the path, The path to the Solar System, Of the Milky Way?"  
  
Vesta thrust the key high in the space,  
  
" By the King's orders, By the Queen's love, My brother and I, Are to escort the grace, The Princess Sygel, To our destination as said."  
  
Fog appeared out of the key, the voice answered,  
  
" Very well, The path be opened, Guided, you shall all be, If by the King's orders, By the Queen's love. A safe journey, I wish the grace, The Princess Sygel, Of the Holy World of the Angels..."  
  
The fog cleared, to reveal a majestic door before them. It opened slowly. They flew through the door. The door closed behind them, just as a lady in a maroon long dress with a staff appeared before them. The lady bowed before the princess. "Please arise," Lady Rayne stated formally, speaking for the first time since she left the royal study. The lady introduced herself as the Guardian of the Dimensional Worlds and noted how weary the princess looked.  
  
"I see that the grace is weary," the lady glanced at the princess. "The grace has had a long day," Juno replied, not in the least lying about it. "Do not worry at all, my grace, the journey to your destination will not be far if I set the door close enough," the lady smiled at her princess. The princess nodded her head. Though sensing some pain from the princess, the Guardian of the Dimensional Worlds opened the door to the Solar System without asking any further.  
  
The guards thanked the Guardian and followed their princess through the door. They flew past Pluto as the door closed. The next planet the came across was Neptune, reminding each of them the Atlanteus Seas where the Queen came from. Soon they reached Saturn, where the guards stopped. They called to their princess to halt also.  
  
Lady Rayne noted they were looking at an asteroid in the asteroids belt surrounding the Sun. Hector, the asteroid's name was, it was moving unnaturally. The asteroid suddenly flew towards the princess, breaking into two as it neared. Juno noticed that there were two riders, one on each piece. The riders were masked and in black clothing.  
  
Riders are trained fighters of the space. They have intensive training for they specialises on fighting in a vacuum area where some elemental powers fail to be useful. Fighting in space usually tests the physical strength and the transport. Riders move easily in space on rocks and asteroids, their only way of transportation as they do not have wings like the angels or space rockets like what the human race has now.  
  
A streak of chi blast headed towards the princess quickly without any warning. Juno sent another chi blast at it, destroying it before it reached the princess.Vesta flew in front of the princess, taking a blow from a rider at his staff. Juno was fighting the other off. Lady Rayne, stripped of her powers, could not do anything but to look at the battle hopelessly. More riders, probably forty or more, appeared, but Juno and Vesta fought them off before they neared the princess.  
  
Vesta swung his staff around skillfully at the Riders who was edging their way to the princess, sending some of them flying away, Juno hurt many Riders at one great blast of his chi. However, Juno became weary with every blast. Vesta was getting hurt. Juno, being weary, was hit by several blasts before regaining composure to counter the attack. Vesta had a hard time protecting the princess from Riders who attacked from many angles.  
  
Both guards were hurt badly as time passed. Lady Rayne trembled for the first time. There was nothing she could do, or was there? She could not lose her physical strength then as she decided to bring the injured brothers back to the Palace with her remaining strength and continue her journey to Jupiter by herself. She would have to fly through space to get to Jupiter as soon as she can before anyone can attack her again.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light appeared next to her. There stood in the place was Lady Caryna, "Sister, what happened here?" Lady Rayne gasped. Her younger sister came. What was she doing here? She would get herself killed at a time like this. As if to confirm her thought, Vesta took a blow of a knife on his chest to protect the princess. Lady Caryna lifted her right hand.  
  
"NO, CARYNA!! You will not lose your strength. You must teleport Juno and Vesta back to the Palace immediately," Lady Rayne held her sister's hand down, knowing what her sister would do next if she had not stopped her.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You bring the brothers back. I can take care of it myself."  
  
"Mother asked me to bring you your-"  
  
"Caryna, not now. Vesta lost too much blood. Go. I do not want another life taken away by me. Understood?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the princess concentrated and took off the spell that her mother casted as she kissed her on the cheek before she left. The protection spell. She let the spell fall upon Juno, Vesta and Lady Caryna. The three floated over Lady Rayne, where her hands had gestured. As she casted the spell, the riders took the opportunity to attack the princess, "Foolish princess!! We were called to terminate you and you put your last hope of survival away for others."  
  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Lady Caryna screamed.  
  
The princess was hit a few times as she steadied the spell. The princess knew she still had her faith. But where was it? She cried out in pain as a staff hit her on the back. Yes, her voice!! She still had her voice!! She took one last glance at Lady Caryna and then concentrated as she gave another cry. This time it was louder and stronger. She used the gift her mother gave her since birth, since she was in her womb. She shot an awful ear-piercing cry towards the riders. Silver light appeared in her throat. It came out slowly.  
  
The light flew towards the riders and killed every single one immediately. The last of all she had. Her strength. Her gift from her mother. Her only power that was not taken away. Her mother's syren voice. The power was so great, so powerful that even Lady Rayne was thrown back harshly by the impact. Lady Caryna saw that her unconscious sister was thrown far from where she was towards a red planet. Mars. She hugged Juno tightly as she saw a streak of red light and a staff was thrown in her sister's direction.  
  
"SSIIIISSSSTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was nothing she could do as she sees the staff left a bad gash at the right side of her sister's neck and the streak of red light hit her squarely just above her heart. She was thrown aback further by the new attack, missing the red planet, Mars. Lady Caryna teleported herself back to the Palace with the badly wounded guards as she saw her sister headed towards a beautiful blue planet. She would have to go after her sister some other time. On a blue planet that looked so much like a crystal to her...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
A teenage boy was laying on the grass near his home, counting the stars. He brushed his black hair away from his eyes as the wind started blowing. He thought of school. He thought of the teachers of the school. He thought of his friends in school. The thought of canteen food almost left him to puke to his side.  
  
Suddenly he noticed a star brighter than the others. It got brighter and brighter. He sat up. He stared at the star to see better. But was distracted when a mosquito bit into his arm. He hit the mosquito and brush the dead pest off. He looked up again. The star was gone. A bright light at the corner of his left eye caught his attention instead. He looked over, just in time to see the light disappeared in the dark night. Or was there a light? It happened so suddenly he could not remember.  
  
The only light there was in that direction was the lamp-post and it was dim. He smiled, praising his imagination. But before he turn his gaze away, something on the road got his attention. No, it was not something. It was someone. He hurried over to the side of the fallen figure on the road.  
  
A girl. A dark mahogany long haired girl, unconscious on the road. He tried waking the figure in a torn silver dress but she would not. He turned her over to look at her face when he noticed she was bleeding and bruised all over. A bad gash at her neck and a bleeding wound above where her heart should be. Her silver dress was soaked with crimson blood.  
  
He tore a piece of his shirt and bandaged her neck to stop the bleeding there. Then he took out his a few tissue pieces to wipe of the blood at her other wound. He carried her in his arms. Surprisingly she was not heavy as a teenager should be, instead she was about half the weight of a normal teenager. Not thinking any further, he walked towards his home.  
  
Just as he stepped onto the side of the road, a car tore by. He looked down at the beautiful young lady in his arms, "Why, you are not as unlucky as moments ago when you got hurt." He smiled as he noticed he was talking to himself.  
  
He pressed the doorbell to his home as he could not reach into his pocket for the keys with the lady in his arms. His mother opened the door and gasped as she saw her son carrying a badly wounded lady. She opened the door wider for her son and called for her husband. She quickly closed the door and locked it as she went to the kitchen for a piece of clean cloth and a basin of warm water.  
  
Her husband heard of their unexpected guest and went upstairs to his son's bedroom. His wife appeared at the door moments later and found the father and son examining the wounds. She then offered to clean her wounds and shooed both the males out of the room.  
  
The elder woman undressed the lady, cleaned and treated her wounds. After that, she bandaged them and covered the lady with her son's blanket. She went out and told the males not to go into the room when she went downstairs to put the basin of bloody water away. She then took another clean cloth and a new basin of water up to the room.  
  
She cleaned the body of the lady with the damp cloth. When she was done, she went over to her son's closet and pulled out a shirt. She tried to fit the shirt onto the unconscious lady by herself. After successfully doing so, she pulled the blanket up to the lady's chin. She took her silver dress downstairs to wash the crimson stains away.  
  
Her son was told to sleep in his sister's room for the night. He went in his room and noticed how beautiful the girl looked. He got out of his trance and took a set of clothes out of his closet. He turned to walk out. But some sounds behind him stopped him from doing so. He turned around. 


	4. Being Silent

Chapter 2: Being Silent  
  
Caryna!!! Caryna!!!  
  
Are you all right?  
  
Where are you now?  
  
Where are Juno and Vesta?  
  
Where is everybody?  
  
Mother?  
  
Father?  
  
Where is everyone?  
  
Where am I?  
  
Why is it so dark in here?  
  
Is there anyone here at all?  
  
Don't leave me alone for this battle.  
  
Help me!!!  
  
It's tearing at my heart!!!  
  
It hurts a lot!!!  
  
Anyone!!! Help!!!  
  
" Miss!!" a voice appeared in her mind, "Wake up!!" Wake up? She was asleep? She was dreaming? Open your eyes, end these terror!!  
  
She pushed her eyelids up with much force. Light. She sees light. Her vision blurred for a moment. Then, she saw the face of a boy, teenage. She tried to sit up but the wound at her neck and her heart did not allow her to. She swallowed back a groan. She let herself sit up with the help of the teenager. While doing that, she had looked into the dark brown eyes that had locked with her gaze. She felt as if her soul was being pulled into his enchanting eyes. The attraction, the enchantment, the window to his soul...  
  
The boy sat next to her in bed. He smiled at her warmly. He was not an enemy it seems. She felt a little dizzy. The boy reached out and touched her cheek. She just stared, wondering what was happening. It seemed he had just brushed off some tears. She touched her cheeks. Yes, she cried while she was unconscious just now.  
  
" What is your name, miss?" he asked her softly. She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to ask who he was before telling him her name. But, no voice was heard. No!!! She wanted to scream out. Her voice!!! Not at this moment!!! She needed her voice.  
  
" Are you alright?" the boy leaned over. She hugged her legs close to herself and buried her face in her knees on the bed, crying silent tears. She ignored the pain in her neck and the dampness she caused on the blanket that wrapped around her bare legs. She felt so hopeless; she did not know what to do. She has never felt so alone before in her life.  
  
He felt so bad for the girl. He was about to leave the room when he heard groans behind him. He turned to see the girl wriggling in his bed and groaning, she must have been having bad dreams. He tried to wake her up as she squeezed the blanket around her in her hands as if clinging on for dear life. He tried to wake the girl up, hoping to bring her out of the nightmares. She must have gone through a lot as he glanced at the bandage around her neck. And now she broke down as she tried to speak.  
  
He put a hand around her shoulder to comfort her. He felt her shiver as she wept. The girl did not move at all from her position as she cried. Slowly, her body began to stop shivering. Thinking she had calmed down, he whispered comforting words into her ear and let her lie back. As he did so, he noticed she began closing her weary eyes slowly. He smiled down at her and pulled the blanket up to her chin.  
  
He changed his shirt and sat next to the girl, in case she might have her nightmares once more, he would be there to comfort her. He sat there wondering why the girl was in the middle of the road when he found her. He brushed away some strands of his hair away from his eyes and leant back on the bed stand and fell asleep.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
The sun came up, shooting rays of light into his room through the closed windows. He stood up and walked over to the windows. He reached his hands out and pulled on the curtains to block most of the sunlight from disturbing the girl's sleep. He turned and looked at the sleeping figure on his bed. He had not really slept soundly that night, listening for any slight sound that may indicate the girl's movement but thankfully, she did not seem to have any trouble in her mind as she slept away her weariness.  
  
His mother came in the room and saw her son in the room, sitting on a chair and resting. She walked over to the bed and put a pair of shorts on the blankets. Then she went over to her son and told him to be down for breakfast when he was ready. Her son nodded. She walked out of the room quietly, closing the door behind her.  
  
He closed his eyes once more, taking in the peace and quiet into his mind. He was drifting into his own thoughts as he heard a slight groan. His eyes shot up. He turned to look at the girl. She had turned herself onto her side and left herself at an uncomfortable position. The uneasiness had awoken her. Now, she tried to sit up.  
  
He went over to help her sit up in bed. She looked at him as she grabbed the blankets up to her bosom. He smiled at her warmly and handed the pair of shorts to her before walking to the corner to leave her some privacy. He knew he could have gone through the door but he did not want to let the girl to climb out of the window and escape from them in this state of hers.  
  
She saw the guy moved to a corner to leave her to put on the shorts that was offered. After having a hard time putting them on, she tried to call out to him but no voice came out. She confirmed that she had lost her voice. She did not cry this time but moved out of the bed slowly. She walked up to the guy quietly and patted on his shoulder.  
  
Surprised, he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the girl in front of him. She was about six inches shorter than him or less. She smiled weakly at him. He led her to sit on the bed as he sat next to her, "So, what is your name?" The girl looked lost as she looked around. He tried asking again but the girl only opened her mouth and spoke nothing.  
  
"You must have lost your voice last night, haven't you?"  
  
She nodded. Then she found what she was looking for. She pointed at his study table. He looked there and saw what she was pointing at. He went over and took the pencil and a notebook there. He handed the stationeries to her. She took them and scribbled on it.  
  
"Thank you for helping me last night."  
  
The scribbles on the notebook read. He noticed that she must have practiced writing for a few hours everyday to have such nice handwriting. He told her it was nothing and was glad to help, adding that his mother did most of the bandages. He then asked for her name.  
  
She did not know what name to tell him. She had figured that she was on Earth as she had learnt that humans for many millenniums had occupied the planet. She could not tell him she was the princess of an unknown world to him. Yet, she was not the Grave Goddess, at least that was not what her heart had told her. She made up her mind and began scribbling once more.  
  
"Crystania Sygel Sunsets." "That is quite a name. I am Gaven Nick Siera. What happened to you last night?"  
  
She had used her real name, as she does not want anyone to call her Lady here. But how was she to explain to this human that she was cast away from 'Paradise' and accidentally fell onto this planet? He would think that she was insane or that she was a witch and be put to death like the customs in Salem that she had read through books when she was home. The thoughts of home brought tears to her eyes. Her vision blurred and she had trouble keeping her suddenly heavy head up. Gaven reached out and laid her back so she could lean on the bed stand.  
  
"You don't have to answer that question if you are not ready yet. It's okay. Don't cry, Miss Sunsets."  
  
She did not know what to say to him. Here he was treating her so hospitably and politely when she was accused as the Grave Goddess who had the powers to destroy not only him, but also his family, his friends, his neighborhood and bringing the whole world along with them. What was she to do at this time? She knew she could not lie nor could she explain everything to him. Perhaps, one day, maybe she would tell this kind person here all about herself.  
  
"A bad accident. I had nowhere to go to. My parents are very far away and I do not have a home."  
  
She replied silently on the piece of paper, her only way of communication with others. Her hand was shaking lightly as she wrote. She blinked away her tears, trying hard not to break down. She wondered what would become of her once she got out of the house. She knew she could not manage the journey to Jupiter alone when she was drained of her strength and powers.  
  
"Would you like to rest some more or have breakfast now, Miss Sunsets?"  
  
She smiled lightly as she scribbled more words on the notebook.  
  
"Please, Crystal will do, Sir Siera. And I guess some breakfast will do just fine."  
  
Gaven read the note and laughed, "If that is so, Crystal, please, just Gaven. I shall ask my mother to make you some breakfast so you may have it here as I see that body do not allow you to move around conveniently."  
  
Crystal smiled at Gaven warmly and nodded her head, agreeing silently. Gaven smiled back at her, glad that she was improving. Then he made his way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was. Crystal heard some talking in the kitchen. Perhaps Gaven was talking to his mother about what she had told him earlier. She also heard some pans clanging and figured they were fixing breakfast at the moment.  
  
Crystal moved out of the bed, walking cautiously and slowly towards the room's window. She pushed the curtains aside and looked out. She looked out towards a world she did not know and only knew about in books. She noticed the fact that this world has only one sun. She smiled back at the warm light the sun gave her. She placed her right hand on the window, as if trying to touch the sunlight.  
  
Her hand slid down slowly on the window, until, she felt some marks on the window with her smooth fingertips. She bent down slightly so as not to cause any unnecessary pain throughout her body. There she noticed that there were some light scratch marks on the smooth glass. The scratches looked like they were made by a cat, but the paw seemed larger than a regular house cat. She did not get to study the marks further as she heard someone coming in the room.  
  
She stood up straight once more and looked at the person who came in. She bowed slightly, showing respect to the elder woman who came in with a tray of breakfast. The woman smiled at her and gestured her to come back to the bed. Crystal obeyed her and climbed back into the bed. The woman placed the tray on her lap. Crystal smiled at the woman, hoping she knows that she was trying to say thank you to her and making a guess that that woman was Gaven's mother.  
  
After that she turned her attention towards the food on the tray. There were egg sandwiches and tuna sandwiches on a plate with a glass of fresh milk at the side. She started her meal as Gaven walked in with his tray and sat down in the nearby chair. His mother told him to keep Crystal company until she had gotten better. Then, his mother went out to continue her house chores.  
  
The both of them sat in silence, tasting their breakfast thoroughly before swallowing. Gaven stole glances at the girl on the bed occasionally, wondering how to tell the girl what his mother had told him earlier in the kitchen downstairs. He knew it was very unlikely that his parents had decided so quickly after he told them about the girl being homeless. But the fact is that they had told him to let the girl know once she had finished her breakfast.  
  
Gaven stuffed another tuna sandwich into his mouth. He chewed as he looked up to look at the girl again. Sunlight shone in through the window and fell beautifully on the bed where Crystal was. It was then when he noticed that her movements were very ladylike as if trained to do so since young. She placed her sandwich into her mouth slowly and took a small bite. She chewed on it slowly and swallowed. Another bite followed. It was like looking at a real-life princess.  
  
The first to finish the meal was obviously Gaven. He set aside his tray and drank his chocolate milk slowly. Soon, Crystal was done with the sandwiches and was sipping her milk. Gaven looked towards the window and saw that she had drawn the curtains. She must like the light a lot. He continued to sit there quietly, wondering how he was to let her know of the new news. When he decided it was time he should let her know, he walked over and sat at the side of the bed.  
  
"Crystal, my parents have decided that you should stay here for the time being until you have healed completely. Then we will try to contact your parents or find you a home with your relatives. Is that fine with you?"  
  
Crystal was startled. They have treated her nicely enough and now they offered her a shelter until she gets a home for herself. She did not know what to say. She could not stay and live a lie in front of them. Them, who had treated her like no one should towards a Grave Goddess. But yet, she had nowhere to go. Who could she turn to? Where could she hide? She took the notebook and pencil in her hands.  
  
"I cannot bother your family further yet I have no relatives or parents who may be of any help. I am on my own. I will find myself a shelter once I have my change of clothes once more."  
  
"The more you should stay with us for the time being, Crystal. I am sure there will be no trouble for you to stay with us until you find yourself a home. But I do hope that one day you will share with us what you have gone through to be in a state as this."  
  
Crystal felt bad deep down in her heart. He was right. There was nowhere else she could go. She has not even another set of clothes other than the royal gown she wore on her way here. She shall have to settle down here where they accept her until she comes across any other options. But about herself...One day, perhaps one day, when she gets to leave this place or if there will be a need to expose her past...One day...  
  
"One day, Gaven, one day I will explain everything to you. You help me without questioning who I was last night. I am grateful. I shall, then; I shall stay until I find myself a new place where I will call home."  
  
Gaven smiled at her. He felt that he would not be surprised if he was told that she was a princess or a duchess for she exudes a soothing presence of gentleness, authority, calmness, love and her words were of formality. His sister had gone overseas to study. Perhaps this girl would keep him company while his sister was away as he could be of her company too.  
  
"We will see how things should be done when the time comes. Meanwhile you just make yourself at home and recover. I will bring the trays down and ask my mother to come up to check on your wounds."  
  
Gaven wanted to get up from the edge of his bed when Crystal grabbed his sleeve. He turned to her, wondering what she wanted. Crystal shook her head. He wondered what she meant. She scribbled on the notebook telling him that it would not be necessary to check on her wounds, as she will do it on her own. Gaven disagreed, stating that she would not be able to move around much as she will cause herself more pain. Gaven went on his way. Crystal did not make any further objections.  
  
Crystal thought of what Gaven had said to her earlier, "...you just make yourself at home..." If she could laugh without tearing the gash at her neck further, she would do it out loud as she recalls what she does at home. As soon as she woke up, she would kick a hanging sandbag hanging in the gym room connected to her bedroom. After about a half of an hour, she would proceed to her washing up in the bathroom then to the study where she buries her face in another novel twice as thick as the telephone directory on Earth for the next three hours before finally going to the dining room for her lunch as she does not have any breakfast in the morning.  
  
After breakfast she would have her daily training. But before that, she would have to change to comfortable clothes for her martial arts training which lasts till evening comes. This is when she has her bath and joins her family for dinner before helping her parents in some projects and diplomatic problems. When Caryna had grown older, she brought her younger sister along to expose her to some of the 'work' that one has to face as a ruler of a land. Sometimes they would end staying up late in the nights to help their parents.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. Caryna. Mom. Dad. She missed them so much. Her elder sister. The one who always becomes jealous of her because she alone was nicknamed after their mother and that she, Lady Rayne, holds a special place in their parents' heart. Casmy. She, who had brought her out of insanity when she 'killed' Lord Zeithes with that poisonous royal dagger of hers. She, who had brought her homeland peace and safety by handing her to the court for a court case.  
  
The bedroom door creaked. Crystal looked up at the elder woman who had a basin of clean cloth, bandages and a set of new clothes. Crystal forced a smile up at her, tears streaming down her face unknowingly to her. Gaven's mother set aside the basin and took a piece of tissue from the nearby table. Whispering comforting words to the weeping younger girl in bed, she dapped the tissue lightly on the girl's cheek, absorbing the liquid into the tissue. The girl calmed herself down and gave a grateful smile to the kind elder woman.  
  
After that, Gaven's mother went to fill the basin with cool clean water and came back to sit by her son's bed. She then proceeded to examine the bruises on Crystal's arms and thighs when she noticed that the scratches and blue bruises from last night were gone, without a single trace. She felt strange but still continued to uncover the bandage that was covering a deep cut in her right thigh. As she was about to expose the wound to the air, she turned around and grabbed for a damp towel to clean the wound.  
  
But once she turned back to the wound, she took a slight gasp and dropped the towel to the floor. She regained her expression almost immediately but her face still looked pale as she picked the towel back from the floor. The turned back to the basin and got another clean towel. The towel was dapped carefully onto the creamy smooth skin cooling the skin around the wound. Despite how Crystal had looked weirdly at the elder woman, Gaven's mother continued what she was doing silently.  
  
The deep cut!!! The deep ugly cut that she had cleaned and bandaged last night had transformed into a simple light and casual cut overnight. She looked at the younger girl who winced when she had accidentally pressed on the open wound too harshly. Who was this mysterious silent girl who has no family and home that can heal her own wounds so quickly?  
  
She studied the woman's face. She had looked shock when she saw the wound, but she continued what she was doing as if nothing had happened. Crystal wondered what the elder had been surprised about. Her eyes pried on the wound that was being cleaned. It was just a light cut, that was all. But...yeooww!! She winced as the towel was pressed onto the wound harshly. But if it were just a light cut, the kind woman would not bandage the wound as if it was very bad.  
  
She looked at the bandage that was loosened earlier and currently left unheeded on the floor. The bandage was covered with a huge patch of dark crimson blood, so dark that no normal human would have. It must mean that the wound was very bad last night and that she had healed herself. However that was so impossible!!! Her mother had taken her powers away. Would that not take her power to heal away too? Unless...unless there was no power of healing but that her blood was the one that had healed her since young and not some practiced powers!!!  
  
Crystal smiled to herself. At least she knew she did not lose everything. After Gaven's mother was done with that wound, she bandaged the wound once more and moved to another. Crystal felt the cool damp cloth being dapped lightly on her wounds. It brought a refreshing feeling surging through her body. She wanted to thank the woman but remembered that she could not speak. So, all she could do was flash Gaven's mother with the warmest smile possible before she went out with the basin, towels and blood- stained bandages.  
  
The elder woman left the girl with a new set of clothes that she took from her daughter's wardrobe. Her daughter was away studying in another place and she thought that she might be able to lend the girl some garments before getting new ones for her. Crystal slipped the garments onto her slim body. Somehow the garments seemed slightly bigger than her well-built body. But, no matter, she was glad that she was not treated badly by strangers.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Gaven was about to climb up the stairs to his room to see the girl when he saw his mother coming down. But before he could ascend further, his mother grabbed his right arm and pulled him to the living room, leaving him to gasp surprisingly at his mother's sudden movement. His mother hushed him as she glanced up towards his room. Gaven was surprised at his mother's weird actions. His father was sitting on the sofa nearby reading the newspaper of the day when he noticed his wife's weird doings and shifted the attention to his beloved.  
  
An expression of terror and caution was plastered on the woman's face as she whispered dangerously to her husband and son, "That is not a human we have upstairs." Her husband looked at his wife ridiculously, "You think too much, woman, she is merely a harmless child who is in need of a home." His wife grinned at her husband, taking away the awful expression she had on a while ago, "That was what I thought too, husband."  
  
She paused mysteriously as if waiting for some reply. When none came, she continued, "Both of you should know very well how hurt she was last night and we were to send her to the hospital today. But, if you were to see her wounds now, I will assure you that it will be a smart idea to be extremely careful of this girl, whatever she is; for she can heal so quickly that her worst wounds had healed to be so minor that it would be a laugh of the town to send her to the hospital."  
  
Her husband seemed to be lost in his thoughts as she looked at her son for some weird expressions. However, she was in for disappointment when she noted how unsurprised her son looked. Gaven noted the questioning look from the woman and replied her silent question, "Yes, I do believe she is not the commons as I now remember how light she was when I carried her back here last night. She could have the weight of a six year old child for all I know and-"  
  
He stopped in mid sentence when he thought of how beautiful she looked even at a glance. He was sure no commons would have such fascinating beauty. He also thought of how the girl was homeless with no relatives nearby. Surely there would be important reasons to why she was homeless all of a sudden and met with a bad accident last night. Gaven seemed very sure that all that has got to do her identity.  
  
"Wipe that look of your face, Gaven," his mother hissed, pulling him out of his thoughts, "You should know better than to be so trusting towards the one up there. No matter how innocent one may look, you should always be very careful when it comes to inhuman females." Her husband turned back to his newspaper while grinning, "Look who's talking, son. I should know better than to trust females moreover falling for and marrying one of them."  
  
Gaven laughed, erasing some tension from the air. His mother took a towel and whacked her husband's shoulder with it. Gaven turned towards the stairs, only to be pulled back by his mother again. She whispered cautiously into his ear, "If there is anything wrong with her, do not hesitate to kill her instantly." Gaven turned to his mother, shocked by what that had came out from her mouth. She continued, "I do not want another of our family members to be cursed, son. You should know the torture well."  
  
Without another word, her son began ascending the stairs towards his room where he paused for a moment at the door; he thought of what his mother had said to him earlier. After some time, he shrugged and let out all the tension in a small sigh before turning the knob. He stepped into his room and saw that Crystal was sitting upright on the bed, cross-legged as if meditating. He closed the door behind him and glanced at Crystal.  
  
The look on her face was so calm and peaceful. She had the perfect features. Her long dark mahogany layered hair covered about two-thirds of her back. Her body was just at the right size as he noticed that she must have gone through a lot of physical training to maintain such well-built body. Her fingers were slim and long as well as her legs. He took in the beautiful view of her.  
  
Suddenly he realized that the cut on her right cheek was healing right before his eyes. The fair skin healed itself, closing the cut. The bad gash at her neck was not bandaged so the flesh that was exposed was clearly seen by him. He noticed how slowly the cut took to heal compared to the cut on her cheek but the wound did heal completely, without leaving a trace or a scar to show that the flesh there had been badly hurt once. Next was the wound at her thigh. Gaven looked away, feeling his cheeks flushing already.  
  
Soon, he found himself looking at her face once more and noticed that she looked pale. Perhaps she was drained of energy. He saw her body sway for a moment and that was all he needed to see before he quickly got hold of Crystal's shoulders and lay her back down onto the bed. Crystal's eyes shot up at his touch and looked at him. Unintentionally, both had locked their eyes together as she laid herself down and let him cover her with the blanket.  
  
She felt as if she was pulled into the depths of his dark brown eyes. The colour of his eyes was so beautiful. His stare was so mesmerizing. She could not find herself to pull away from the gaze. He could not pull himself away from the gaze as he noticed how beautiful and matching her dark mahogany eyes were. He felt as if he was being pulled into another world as he looked deeper into her eyes. He could have sworn he saw a beautiful crystal palace in her eyes instead of his own reflection. She could have sworn she saw wild green in the depths of his dark brown eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Gaven turned away and slapped his left arm. After the sudden action, he revealed a freshly smashed flat mosquito on the palm of his right hand. For once Gaven was happy that a mosquito was around- to distract himself from the girl. He looked back at Crystal, this time avoiding her eyes. He told her to rest for a while until he comes back to discuss about what they shall do that day.  
  
Crystal was shocked when she was snapped back into the reality by the sudden sound of a slap. She did not know what had come over her when they had their staring competition. She had never looked at someone in this way before. She noticed that Gaven turned to her once more but she avoided having contact with his eyes. Why? She was not sure too. Gaven told her he would be back soon to think of what they shall do that day. She nodded, turning her head to the other side, facing the window.  
  
Gaven went out. Crystal closed her eyes and rested her weary body. After some time, she sat up, leant on the bed stand and looked around. Her eyes fell on the notebook and pencil, her way of communication. She reached out and grabbed them. Holding them closer, she thought of what she needed to say to him. She thought of her family. Smile came slowly to her pale lips as she started writing.  
  
He stood and walked out the door, closing the door behind him quickly but silently. With the sound of click, Gaven felt as if the whole world was lifted off his shoulders. He leant against the door and cleared his mind. Then he started pondering. Crystal did not hide her ability to heal quickly. She must have known that his mother knows about it. But soon enough he found himself thinking about what had happened in his room a while ago. He had no idea why he had done it but the feeling of serenity that flows through him was so soothing he did not want to let go.  
  
Crystal had finished writing when the door opened once more revealing Gaven at the door. She smiled up at him, although there were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall from her lovely dark mahogany eyes. She tried to blink them away but the tears fell onto her cheeks instead. Before she could think of wiping them away, Gaven had already done that for her. Crystal handed the notebook to Gaven as he sat beside her in bed.  
  
"I used to stay with my parents. I had an elder sister, eighteen which means she is four years elder, who moved out and a younger sister who is very kind but playful despite being thirteen this year. The elder one is Casmy and the younger one who is Caryna."  
  
Gaven turned to Crystal, "I have an elder sister too who is also four years elder than me. She had gone overseas to study so I will be occupying her room while you may stay in mine. My father had retired recently while my mother is a housewife." He continued reading,  
  
"I have been taught leadership and people's need in general. I guess my father wants me to serve the country. I have only my father's employees as my friends but we talked so rarely that I do not think we should be called friends. I work alone, I learn alone and I help my father with his work. Only occasionally I have Caryna as my company."  
  
Gaven did not know what to say, a girl like her would have no friends? With her looks she could have guys waiting for her in the cold at her doorstep!! He did not say anything and continued to the next line,  
  
"I guess you already know that my blood can heal my wounds. Well, that is all I can do actually. It can be called as a gift I was born with."  
  
Gaven frowned as he thought, "As like the curse I was born with." His eyes widened once more when he read the last line,  
  
"Will you be my friend as I start a new life here until I find a home?"  
  
He looked at Crystal. Gaven smiled, "I am already a friend of yours, Crystal, unless you do not want me to be one..." Crystal smiled happily at him, forgetting all her sorrow. Once more they captured each other with the beauty of their eyes. A moment passed... Two moments... Three mo-  
  
"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Both were as startled as they looked at the door, as if waiting for it to burst open at any time. When it did not, Gaven walked towards the stairs and looked over, shouting down a reply that he would be down in a moment, he went back to his room. He saw Crystal looking at him with a questioning look. He told her he had to go down. Crystal shook her head as she climbed out of the bed easily. However, she could not stand well as her wound at her thigh was still hurting her.  
  
Gaven held Crystal up. He understood that she wanted to go out of the room too and told her not to bother herself walking down the stairs. Crystal wanted to shake her head to let him know she would be following no matter what but Gaven had swept her off her feet into his arms as she gave a shriek. Both giggled as he carried her out the door.  
  
He descended the stairs easily with Crystal so light. Gaven glanced down at the bundle he was carrying. She seemed so tiny but that was an illusion to the mind because he compared her to himself. Her wavy hair waved at he descended. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and her face was buried in his broad chest, not wanting to look if she was about to be dropped then and there. He held her closer, trying to let her know she was safe and will not land on her bottom. But the action sent shivers down to his stomach and he forced himself to resist the curse he had been living with for years.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Crystal giggled as she was lifted into his arms easily. She put her hands around his neck for support. As they reached the stairs, Crystal's 'ride' became bumpy as Gaven descended. It had reminded her about the time when Vesta had learnt how to fly and offered Crystal a 'ride' in his arms to prove his abilities to his best friend. She remembered how Vesta had almost dropped her into the sea and on the rocky mountains. Her mind trembled at the thought.  
  
Unconsciously, Crystal snuggled closer to Gaven's chest, afraid that he might drop her on the way. Soon, she felt Gaven pulling her closer to his body as if he had sensed her fear and trying to assure her that she will be safe in his arms. She smiled inwardly as she had found a person who cares for her. She would not be feeling lonely as she spends her days in this world.  
  
Suddenly she felt Gaven putting her feet down to the floor. She tried to stand properly with Gaven holding her up in his arms. He turned to his mother who was at the door leading to the dining hall, "Don't worry, Mom, she's an angel." His mother smiled a little at his words assuring her that the young girl will not bring any harm to her family.  
  
However, Crystal's face turned paler and almost fell to the floor at Gaven's words if he had not caught her in time. How did they know she was an angel? She observed Gaven and his mother for some time before realizing they were only using the word 'angel' as a metaphor. She gave a sigh of relief and looked around the living room. She noticed the family photos along the stairway.  
  
"Hey, Gaven!!"  
  
Crystal gave a shriek as she was shocked by the sudden loud voice.  
  
"When did you get yourself such a pretty chic staying at your house?"  
  
Crystal turned to hide behind Gaven as she noticed a guy, similar age with Gaven, walking towards them.  
  
"Man!!! You can't even let her out of your arms for a second while coming down, eh?"  
  
Gaven was about to say something when the guy sprang at Crystal to 'fool' around. Crystal was suspecting the guy as one of the killers who was out to get her and was very afraid as she did not have any weapons against assassinators. She dodged and was in front of Gaven in no time. Her rush of blood as she was shocked had healed her wound at her thigh.  
  
The guy thought it was fun and began chasing Crystal around Gaven. Gaven looked at the two. He noticed how scared Crystal looked so he pulled the guy at his collar as he was about to pass Gaven's sight,  
  
"IRVINE!!! Stop it already, you're scaring the lady."  
  
Irvine was upset he could not continue the 'game' and wondered who the girl was. He pulled his shirt's collar back from Gaven's hand and straighten his shirt, "Okay, man, whatever. So, who is this chic here?" Crystal was clutching the front of Gaven's shirt so tightly he thought she could rip it anytime. Gaven held her shoulders and told her he was his friend and he was playing around with her.  
  
Irvine came over slowly and stuck his hands out, "Hello, I am Irvine Smith Leonhart, one of Gaven's close friends." Crystal stared at his hand as if it had some deadly virus on it. Finally she shook it and retrieved her hand as quickly as she shook it.  
  
"This is Crystania Sunsets. I found her injured and homeless so we took her in. She had lost her voice so she can't answer you." Gaven explained.  
  
"Oh, I see, so where's your mother's cake you had been telling me the other day to try today?" Irvine said, looking around and rubbing his hands together.  
  
As if on cue, the woman came out to the living room with a tray of cake, plates, and forks. They sat on the couch and began their munching. Irvine finished a slice of the cake like a piece of cake and took another slice. Crystal was playing with the white cream with her fork when the cream went flying off her fork and landed on Gaven's nose.  
  
Crystal gasped. Irvine looked up from his cake. Gaven froze. Then Gaven wiped the cream off his nose and reached over to Crystal, wanting to put it on her cheek but Crystal stood up from the couch. The next moment Gaven was chasing Crystal around the living room, climbing on couches and tables. Irvine struggled hard not to laugh as Crystal ran down the hallway towards the door.  
  
She opened the door and dodged behind it. Gaven could not stop and crashed into the person at the doorstep who was just as surprised when the door opened before his finger touched the doorbell. PAP-THUMPH!!! Both fell to the floor as Crystal giggled. Gaven stood up and placed the cream nicely on her nose. Crystal pouted as if to say that it was not fair.  
  
Then she saw another stranger and hid behind Gaven, leaving the cream on his arm as she did so. Gaven pulled her from behind and introduced her to his other best friend, "Crystal Sunsets. Lost her voice and very agile." The guy at the door, who had pulled himself up from his former position on the ground, was surprised to find a girl at his house.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kevin Lee Collins."  
  
Crystal smiled at him while Irvine came up behind her and yanked her hair. Crystal gave a cry of surprise and spun around, chasing Irvine around the living room. 


End file.
